Brat
by TheDucksInTheHat
Summary: This is based on another RP I have. It's Pezberry, but with a Berry twin, so be warned that it's not Rachel. It's a b-day present for a fremp of mine who wanted it written out since the RP is non-para. Kinks are: DP and anal. Don't like it, don't read it


**This is a story based on yet another RP of mine. This is a birthday present for a very, very good fremp of mine, Mandy, that wanted to see this scene written out since it's a non-para RP. It has a Berry twin, so if you're not fond of that, don't read it. **

Anna had been working all morning on a project for the New York Philharmonic after she'd gotten back from Santana's physical. Santana had been stabbed seven weeks earlier while on duty. She just finished putting the body of a violin together when she heard soft footsteps from somewhere behind her. "Hey." She said softly, turning towards Santana with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey happy girl." Santana started to walk over to Anna. "What's got that smile on your face?"

Anna grinned and looped her finger through the belt loop in Santana's pants before pulling her flush against her body. "You." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, her hands roaming her body.

"What's got you so happy..and frisky?" Santana wrapped her arms around Anna's neck.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Frisky? Oh, you haven't seen frisky yet." She moved her lips down to her neck, nipping her pulse point gently.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Anna moved her hips against Santana's.

"You should show me. I mean, shouldn't we be celebrating? I did pass my physical this morning and I'm officially a cop again as long as I pass my psych eval tomorrow." Santana started to nuzzle Anna's neck.

"Which I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors." She grinned and hummed low as Santana nuzzled her.

"I'm sure I will. I've always been relatively sane." She whispered into her neck.

Anna laughed softly. "In some ways." She said in a teasing tone.

"Brat." Santana said pulling back from her neck, a wicked smirk on her face. She knew what it did to Anna when she called her a brat.

Anna felt herself tense when Santana called her a brat. "Really?"

Santana nodded her head. "Mhmm."

"Brat?" Anna asked softly, feeling her blood boil.

"Yes, brat. You're a brat." Santana knew she was pushing it a little, calling her a brat twice in one go.

Anna nodded slowly. "Am I?" Anna took hold of Santana's hips and slammed her into the wall just behind them, smirking when Santana let out a whimper.

"Fuck.. Yes. Yes, you are." Santana licked her lips in anticipation of what was going to come next.

"Right. Turn around." Anna gripped Santana's hips harder and forced her to turn around, wrapping her hand around her throat and squeezing hard. She learned four years ago that Santana loved being choked and did it every chance she got.

"Oh shit.." Santana said in a strained voice, Anna's grip getting tighter around her neck as she spoke.

"I think we should do something we've never done before.." Anna said in a low voice directly into her ear, nipping it hard.

"What?" Santana asked, moaning low at the nip.

"I'm not telling you. We're going to the bedroom, we can't do this against a wall." Anna ripped her away from the wall and picked her up, taking her upstairs to the bedroom. She threw her down on the bed and pointed a stern finger at her. "Don't move."

Santana grunted when her back hit the bed, raising an eyebrow when Anna pointed her finger at her. "Mhmm, I'll think about it." She grinned wide and started to get off of the bed.

Anna jumped on top of her and held her arms down. "I guess I'll just have to tie you down then." She reached over and grabbed a couple ties.

"Better make them tight." Santana looked up at her wrists as Anna tied them.

"They're going to have to be. You'll be tugging pretty hard." She winked and got up, watching Santana tug her binds.

"I'm pretty sure those aren't budging." She tugged hard on her binds, only making them tighter.

"Good. I'll be right back." Anna went into the closet and grabbed both of their strap-on's. "Red or black?" She asked as she came out of the closet, holding each one in her hand.

Santana tilted her head to the side. She normally chose black with it being the thickest one. "Hmm, red." She moved her head back to a normal position and nodded. "Yeah. Red."

Anna smirked. "Tough shit. You're getting both." She grinned and tossed both on the bed before crawling up onto the bed and taking her clothes off slowly.

"B-Both?" Santana stumbled over her words. They'd never done both before and the thought scared her a little bit.

Anna nodded, tossing her clothes to the side. "Yup."

Santana's mouth hung open and stuttered again. "I.. I.. Oh God." She swallowed hard and opened her legs when Anna nudged them apart.

"Are you okay with this, Bee?" She asked softly, breaking character for a moment. She didn't want to hurt Santana, and she wanted to make sure this was okay with her. "I won't do it if you don't want to."

Santana nodded slowly at first then more rapidly. "Yes. Just easy at first. I know I got you riled up but those are big and I've never… Just..easy at first." She looked into Anna's eyes.

"I know you riled me up, but I'd never hurt you. You know that." Anna rubbed her stomach gently.

"I know, baby. I trust you."

"Okay. Are you ready?" Anna took her hand back and grabbed the black strap-on, putting it around her hips and making sure it was tight.

Santana nodded and moved her hips slightly. "Yes."

"Okay. Which do you want first and where?" Anna went back to rubbing her stomach, knowing it would calm her down just a little.

"Red." She swallowed just a little when Anna grabbed it and started to lower it. "Here" She lifted her hips a little and Anna nodded.

"Okay." She slowly slid it into her pussy, moaning softly as she watched it disappear. "Fuck.." She looked up at Santana and smirked at the look on her face. "Ready for the other one, baby?" She reached down and grabbed the base of the black strap-on.

Santana nodded rapidly. "Yes. Please." She arched completely off of the bed when Anna slipped the black strap-on into her ass. "Oh my… Fuck!" She bucked her hips hard when she was in to the hilt.

Anna gripped her hips to stop them from moving. "You okay?" She asked softly, reaching up to move the hair from her face. After seeing Santana nod, she started to move very slowly in and out of Santana's ass, leaving the one in her pussy still for now.

"Yes!" Santana nearly screamed out as Anna started moving both at the same time. "Slow.." She said when Anna started to speed up a little. She still wasn't quite use to the feeling yet.

Anna went slower just as Santana asked. After a few minutes of going slow and getting her use to the feeling, she started to go slightly faster. "Do you want it faster, baby?" She asked softly.

Santana nodded rapidly. "Do it. Go f-faster." She moaned loudly and tugged hard on her binds when Anna started to go much faster than before, nearly slamming into her. "Fuck! Oh God, so good." She licked her lips and closed her eyes.

"You're doing so good, baby." Anna started to breathe a little heavier as she kept thrusting. "Tell me how you're feeling."

Santana opened her eyes and looked at Anna. "It's so strong.." She writhed a little as Anna hit a particular spot inside her. "I feel full. Like I'm on f-fire." She moaned loudly as Anna brushed against her g-spot. "Like I have no c-control over myself."

Anna started to thrust both into Santana even harder and faster. "Good, baby. Let everything go." She reached down with her free hand and started to circle her clit slowly, smirking at the howl Santana let out. "Come for me, baby." She pressed hard on Santana's clit.

Santana moaned loudly and arched off of the bed when Anna pressed hard on her clit. "Fuck! Faster! Harder!" When she felt Anna obey her, she moaned so loudly that her throat hurt. "Anna!" She tugged on the ties around her wrists and came hard.

"That's it, baby.." Anna started to slow her thrusts until she wasn't moving anymore. "Fuck, that was so sexy." She smirked slightly as she started to move the red dildo in and out of her pussy. "Come again."

Santana shook her head. "I..I don't know if I can." She arched slightly as Anna started to rub her clit again. "Fuck! Anna!" She came again after Anna pinched her clit and tugged hard.

"Mmmm.." Anna hummed low when Santana came again. "Good girl." Anna kept circling her clit and Santana moved her hips away. "B-Baby.. I can't.. No more.." She swallowed hard and kept trying to move her hips away from Anna's fingers and the strap-ons.

"Just one more, baby. One."

"T-Take the second one out.."

Anna nodded and pulled out of her ass, taking the strap-on off and tossing it aside. She laid on her stomach between Santana's legs and started to move the dildo in and out of her at a rapid pace. "Come for me again." She wrapped her lips around Santana's clit and sucked roughly.

"Fuck, yes!" Santana moved her hips against Anna's mouth. "Right there!"

Anna grinned against her and took her clit between her teeth, flicking over it rapidly with the tip of her tongue. "Come."

When Anna started flicking her clit, Santana lost all sense of rhythm in her hips and came hard, moaning loudly. "Anna!" Her whole body shuddered with the force of her orgasm. "Stop.." She said weakly, trying to move her hips away but not being able to move at all.

Anna looked up when she heard her say stop and stopped. She slowly pulled out of her and tossed that one aside. She settled back down between Santana's legs and licked through her folds slowly, savoring the taste of her fiancée. After a few seconds and a weak whimper from Santana, she kissed very slowly up her body, paying close attention to her hips. "How are you doing?"

Santana moaned softly and tugged the ties. "Untie me." She felt Anna reach up and untie her wrists, bringing her arms down slowly so she didn't hurt her by bringing them down too quickly. Santana looked over at Anna with a smile on her face. "Hold me?" She asked softly.

Anna smiled and nodded. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her close, kissing her neck softly. "I love you." She said between kisses.

"I love you, too, Tigger." Santana grinned at the nickname she gave the shorter girl four years ago. It fit rather nicely because Anna loved to bounce.

Anna smiled when Santana called her Tigger. She absolutely loved her nickname and whenever Santana called her Tigger, it made her heart swell. Anna started to rub Santana's stomach slowly, occasionally running her nails along her lower stomach. She smiled when she heard Santana hum. "You like that don't you?"

Santana nodded. "I do." She moved as best she could to get closer to Anna. "I never thought we'd do something like that but..damn." She huffed a laugh and rested her head against Anna's shoulder.

"I know. The idea just popped into my head, so I just rolled with it." She placed a few kisses to the back of Santana's neck. "You nearly passed out on me."

Santana laughed and nodded. "Yeah." She wiggled her ass against Anna's crotch, making her moan softly. "I'd really like to make you come if I could move." She kept slowly moving her hips against Anna's.

"It's fine, baby." She nipped her ear gently to get her to stop moving her hips. "You can another day when you can move." Anna chuckled softly when she heard a faint 'tomorrow.'. "Yeah." She reached down and pulled the blankets over them.

"We have an important meeting on Wednesday." Santana said in a far off tone. She felt Anna nod behind her and the wide smile against her shoulder. "I've been dreaming about seeing you in a dress for four years."

Anna tilted her head slightly. "But we've been together for four years.." She started slowly. "When did you start imagining me in a wedding dress?"

Santana smiled. "The day you told me you loved me."

Anna felt tears prickle her eyes. "Baby.."

Santana reached down and laced their fingers, bringing Anna's hand up to her lips and placing a kiss to her palm. "I looked into your eyes and just knew it wasn't a high school only love, one day you'd be telling me you loved me as your wife."

Anna smiled and wiped her eyes before tears started to really fall. "You're making me cry."

Santana shook her head. "No crying."

"I can't help it when you say things like that." She moved over Santana and laid in front of her so she could see her face. She rested her hand on Santana's cheek, moving her thumb against it. "I love you. So, so much." She leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Santana returned the kiss, her hands moving against Anna's back slowly. "I love you, too." She leaned in and kissed her again.

Anna rolled over and settled on top of Santana as she kissed her, her tongue running along her lower lip silently asking for entrance. She smiled against her lips as Santana opened her mouth, her tongue running over the roof of Santana's mouth.

Santana let out a soft moan at the feeling then pulled away from the kiss. "You saved me back then."

Anna shook her head slightly. "I didn't really do much." She said softly, her fingers running through Santana's thick hair. "You saved me too." She looked into Santana's eyes and smiled softly. "We kind of saved each other."

Santana nodded and leaned in for another kiss before pulling back. "Tigger.. There's something on my foot." She looked past Anna but couldn't see anything.

Anna looked down and giggled. "It's Roo." She looked down at the small orange kitten before he moved up and laid on Anna's back, just above her ass. "And he's making himself comfortable on my ass.." She wiggled her ass and he held on as she did.

Santana laughed and smacked her ass. "Stop, you're going to throw him off." She sighed and let her head fall back to the pillow. "We need to get some sleep. We have to be up early for that psych eval."

Anna nodded and rolled off to the side and wrapped her arm back around Santana's waist. Roo made his way up and laid on Santana's side just as Layla hopped on the bed too. "Hey, stranger." She laid her head down on the pillow as Layla made her way up and laid directly beside her head.

Santana chuckled at Layla and closed her eyes slowly. "Sweet dreams, Tigger." She turned her head and kissed her lips one last time.

Anna returned the kiss and kissed her neck when she turned back around. "Sweet dreams, Bee."


End file.
